


24 anos

by QuintisForever



Category: Gleigner
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintisForever/pseuds/QuintisForever





	24 anos

Gleici acordou e quando olhou para o lado, não viu o seu namorado. Não pôde evitar o sorriso que saiu da sua boca, ela tinha certeza que ele havia acordado cedo para preparar alguma surpresa para ela. Era seu aniversário de 24 anos e pela primeira vez ela estava passando este dia longe do Acre, da sua família e amigos.

Isso a deixava triste, porém ela sabia que estar distante em datas especiais era um dos preços que ela teria que pagar quando se mudou para o Rio de Janeiro. Mas ela estava bem com isso, era uma mulher forte e podia lidar muito bem com qualquer coisa, inclusive distância. Ela fechou os olhos e mentalizou o mantra ‘’Nada me abala’’ como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma de algo.

A acreana levantou da cama, foi na suíte do quarto escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Em seguida, se dirigiu até a sala.

Wagner estava sentado no sofá mexendo no celular, mas atento. Assim que escutou a porta do quarto abrir, se levantou e foi até a mesa onde estava um bolo, brigadeiros e uma carta que ele havia escrito para Gleici.

Quando ela parou em frente a mesa, o curitibano começou a cantar parabéns. A acreana sorriu e o abraçou. 

‘’Que lindo,amor! Nossa, tem uma cartinha?’’ Gleici se sentou na mesa e leu a carta que o artista visual escreveu. Depois de ler, a acreana falou lacrimejando ‘’Sua vida deu tantas voltas, a minha deu tantas voltas, mas Deus fez elas se esbarrarem e desde então nossas vidas dão voltas juntas e está sendo incrível!’’ 

Wagner deu um sorrido tímido, colocou as velas em cima do bolo e acendeu. Gleici pegou o celular e fez story do momento. Depois assoprou as velas.

Enquanto comiam um pedaço do bolo, a acreana pegou um morango e ao lamber o chocolate que estava em volta da fruta, percebeu que seu namorado estava olhando fixamente para ela.

‘’ Que foi, amor?’’ Gleici perguntou como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais inocente do mundo.

‘’ Tu tem uma cara de quem vai foder minha vida.’’ O curitibano respondeu.

‘’ Oi?’’ Gleici questionou.

‘’Você não faz ideia do que o simples ato de ver você lambendo esse morango faz comigo.’’ 

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Gleici e ela chupou o morango.

Wagner olhou aquilo hipnotizado e de repente ele constatou ‘’Você sabe! Garota...você sabe muito bem.’’ E em seguida foi na direção dela e a beijou.

A acreana correspondeu ao beijo e ele a tirou da cadeira em que estava sentada a pegando no colo. A levou pro quarto e ao colocá-la na cama beijou cada pedaço do corpo de Gleici. Fez a sua língua trabalhar onde a língua de um homem deveria sempre prestar serviço. E quando foi subindo, antes de sua boca encontrar os seios de sua namorada, beijou com carinho a barriga dela.

O pescoço e boca de Gleici também ganharam beijos e quando ela estava pronta, Wagner entrou dentro dela e murmurou em seu ouvido ‘’ Feliz aniversário. ’’ 

Quando ambos estavam satisfeitos e deitados sorrindo que nem bobos um para o outro, o celular da acreana tocou. Era uma chamada de vídeo da sua família. Ela levantou correndo, se vestiu e foi para a sala atender.

Depois de falar com a sua família, a acreana sentiu uma lágrima cair. O curitibano se aproximou e deu um beijo na sua cabeça.

‘’Segunda vez que eu choro hoje e ainda não são nem meio dia.’’

‘’Até chorando você fica linda.’’ O artista visual falou sentando-se ao lado de Gleici no sofá.

Ela deitou e colocou a cabeça no colo dele para que ele fizesse carinho. Depois de alguns minutos, disse ‘’ Obrigada. Foi uma manhã bem especial. Perfeita.’’

‘’Ainda tem mais. Já volto.’’ Wagner se levantou , foi até o quarto e ao voltar a entregou uma caixinha.

‘’Parece caixa de jóia.’’ A acreana afirmou. Ao abrir viu que era um colar lindo. ‘’Ahhh, que lindo, amor! Eu amei!’’ Gleici deu um beijo em seu namorado e o abraçou forte. 

‘’De nada. Se eu pudesse te dava o mundo de presente. Você merece.’’ O curitibano falou sério.

‘’Eu não duvido que se isso fosse possível, você faria.’’ A acreana disse rindo. ‘’Mas não precisa, só de ter você aqui já é o melhor presente que você poderia me dar.’’

‘’Ei, vamos nos arrumar para sair para almoçar? Não podemos demorar muito na rua porque depois o pessoal vem aqui comer pizza.’’ O artista visual lembrou a sua namorada.

‘’ Verdade! Vou tomar banho.’’ 

Ao chegarem no restaurante, pediram a comida e Gleici assistiu vários stories e leu várias mensagens a desejando parabéns.

‘’É tão estranho ter tanta gente me mandando feliz aniversário. São tantas mensagens lindas, eu fico até paralisada diante de tanto amor. Eu nem sei se mereço.’’ A acreana estava impactada.

‘’Você merece. Você tem um brilho, uma verdade que encanta a todos que te conhecem. No BBB e aqui fora você vem me inspirando e inspirando a todas essas pessoas.’’ Wagner falou acariciando a mão de Gleici.

‘’Que coisa né, Wagner?! Me lembro como se fosse hoje a gente naquele barco nos primeiros dias falando sobre digestão e hoje você ta aqui comigo comemorando meu aniversário, sendo meu primeiro namorado!'’ Às vezes a acreana ainda ficava abismada por tudo que o programa a tinha proporcionado. Mudou a vida dela financeiramente e também a fez conhecer o amor da vida dela.

‘’ E espero que único.’’ O artista visual pensou em voz alta.

A acreana riu e disse firme ‘’ Vai ser. Eu sinto isso.’’ 

O curitibano sorriu e falou ‘’ Eu também.’’ E conectaram os seus olhares de uma forma tão intensa que parecia que só existiam os dois ali. Wagner teve toda a vontade do mundo de pedir a mão dela naquele momento, mas sabia que ainda não era a hora certa. Eles ainda não tinham feito um ano de namoro e estavam dando um passo de cada vez. Entretanto, ele sentia que não faltava muito para que eles estivessem prontos para assumir esse compromisso.

Após almoçarem, voltaram para casa e uma hora depois os amigos do casal começaram a chegar.

Assistiram BBB, comeram pizza e brincaram de Imagem e Ação. Depois que o pessoal foi embora, Gleici e Wagner arrumaram a casa e se prepararam pra dormir.

Quando estavam deitados na cama, a acreana colocou a cabeça no peito do namorado e pela primeira vez disse em voz alta ‘’ Eu me senti sozinha.’’

‘’Como assim?’’ O curitibano não havia entendido.

‘’ No dia que eu te dei o block, eu estava me sentindo sozinha.’’ A acreana levantou a cabeça, sentou do lado dele e falou quase como se sentisse vergonha.

‘’ Gleici...’’ Wagner ia falar, mas foi cortado.

‘’ Não, escuta. Eu preciso falar. Eu não queria ter voltado de Curitiba pro Rio sozinha, mas eu aceitei porque era um projeto que você tinha com seu amigo e eu vi como você estava empolgado. E eu fiquei feliz por você. Eu realmente fiquei porque te ver realizado me faz bem. Porém, quando você não me deu notícias por dois dias, eu surtei. Como eu já te disse, eu fiquei preocupada. Mas não foi só isso, eu me vi sozinha em uma cidade que eu nem gosto muito e eu percebi que não tinha ninguém aqui que eu confiasse de verdade a não ser você.’’

‘’ Eu sei.’’ O curitibano falou acariciando o braço da acreana.

‘’ Sabe?’’ Ela perguntou surpresa.

‘’Sim. No começo, eu fiquei chateado com o block, mas depois eu entendi. Foram muitas mudanças na sua vida e você ainda está se adaptando a um novo lugar, a novas pessoas. É normal ter momentos mais sensíveis. Eu sei que você quer sempre aparentar ser forte, mas é normal se sentir frágil de vez em quando. ’’ Wagner disse.

‘’Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou uma donzela em perigo. Porque eu não sou.’’ Gleici garantiu, porém decidiu abaixar suas defesas e completou ‘’ Eu sei que a gente tem que se bastar como indivíduos, mas naquele dia eu estava precisando de você. E constatar isso me deixou nervosa. Mas hoje eu entendo que apesar de sermos completos sozinhos, a gente cuida um do outro e está tudo bem se sentir, como você falou, sensível às vezes.’’

‘’ Eu já me senti sozinho várias vezes e ter você do meu lado nesses momentos foi essencial. Ser uma pessoa pública e ter enfrentado todas essas mudanças foi muito difícil pra gente. É pesado e eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar. Eu sinto muito que aquele dia eu estava incomunicável. Me desculpa. Mas eu prometo que se eu estiver em algum lugar sem sinal, assim que eu entrar em uma área com comunicação eu vou te ligar.’’ Wagner falou olhando nos olhos da sua namorada.

‘’ Eu sei disso. Me desculpa pelo block.’’ Gleici disse acariciando o rosto do artista visual.

‘’Tá tudo bem. A gente já tinha até resolvido isso.’’ O curitibano falou sinceramente.

‘’É, mas eu precisava falar em voz alta o que eu realmente estava sentindo naquele dia. Eu acho que agora eu estou me identificando com algumas pessoas aqui no Rio, fazendo amizades legais. E vai ser bom ter esses amigos quando você estiver em Curitiba. Porém, eu seria mais feliz se certa coisa acontecesse logo.’’ Gleici disse sorrindo

‘’ Que coisa?’’ Wagner perguntou curioso.

‘’ Você morar aqui comigo.’’ A acreana falou.

‘’ É o que eu mais quero e assim que o processo de transição do Studio acabar, eu vou focar em montar uma filial aqui. ‘’ O curitibano já tinha tudo planejado.

‘’ Ótimo. Nós já fomos cautelosos demais com isso. Toda essa história me fez perceber que eu não quero mesmo um relacionamento a distância.’’ Gleici estava certa disso.

‘’ Eu também não. O que eu quero é dormir e acordar todos os dias com você.’’ Wagner falou enquanto beijava o pescoço da acreana.

‘’Que bom, porque é exatamente isso que eu quero. ‘’ 

A acreana sorriu e beijou o artista visual.


End file.
